kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taint
The Taint are the mysterious monsters hunted by Altis and others like him. The Taint corrupts human beings, first appearing as a voice offering whatever they want, and then shapes itself into whatever is necessary to bring it about. Once someone has accepted the Taint, it takes them over. When a Taint is killed, it degrades into a black slime that’s sucked up by the belt of the killer, leaving the original human's corpse behind. Known Individuals Ant Taint A Taint with great strength and resilient armor, but its greatest power was the army of subordinate mutant ants it created to serve it. Killed by Altis. Wolf Taint A natural hunter and a deadly opponent because of its speed and agility. It was also encountered after starting to evolve into a second form, where it could become nearly invisible in darkness and had started to sprout another head from each shoulder. Killed by Altis. Moth Taint A Taint capable of flight, which fired laser-like beams from its eyes. Its weakness was its frail body, and it was injured more easily than other Taint. It was a homeless man named Paulie before the infection took over. Killed by Altis. Horse Taint A Taint Madeleine saw battling Altis and an unknown Rider on a video tape. It could exhale a jet of energy, and had great strength, enough even to break through the armor worn by its pursuers. It killed the other Rider before Altis destroyed it. Crocodile Taint A monster which had been tracking Madeleine along with Rat Taint, and which attacked her when she helped Altis escape after being arrested for the murder of Horse Taint. Crocodile Taint had powerful jaws and an equally powerful tail which it used as a smashing weapon. Rat Taint Partner of Crocodile Taint, it moved with great speed and agility, effortlessly climbing walls and jumping around to disorient its opponent before attacking. Mantis Taint A Taint with blade-like forearms and wings enabling it to make short flights. It fought and was killed by Versa. Cockroach Taint A monster killed by Versa offscreen. Exact powers unknown. Crow Taint A powerful flier with strong grasping feet. During her battle with Altis she mutated into a four-legged form, and sprouted a tail with a bone-like club at the end. Snapping Turtle Taint A former man with a nearly impenetrable shell and powerful jaws. Komodo Taint A Taint able to shoot a mouth blast that carried deadly bacteria. It gathered a "collection" of people in the sewers, infecting some so they could act as henchmen. Quetzelcoatl Taint First of an army of snake-patterned Taint who were stopped by Altis and Versa. Quetzelcoatl Taint was a snake with feathery wings, able to spit a rainbow-colored beam from its mouth. Constrictor Taint Another member of the snakelike army, formerly Madeleine's sister Jocelyn "Jo" Moore, who was infected by her new boyfriend, Chris. Constrictor Taint could stretch her arms to twice their length to batter and confine an opponent. Cobra Taint Final member of the small Taint army, formerly a human named Chris. Cobra Taint had a venomous bite which was mostly ineffective against Altis, who was still under the effect of super-potent immune system boosters after his fight with Komodo Taint. Creeper Taint A plant-like monster with flailing whip-like fingers and the ability to heal quickly. It was killed by Madeleine chopping it to pieces faster than it could heal. Bull Taint A Taint with unknown powers aside from prodigious strength. A more mutated version of Bull Taint appeared after Altis and Madeleine discovered what appeared to be the source of the Taint. It had another pair of arms and another rack of horns, and was even more powerful than before. This and Bear Taint were the first of a new breed of extra-powerful Taint. Bear Taint Like Bull Taint, this creature's powers were unknown, other than that it was the first of a new breed of Taint. Worm Taint A Taint with the ability to heal quickly, and spew an acidic substance that could quickly melt through rock. Lynx Taint A Taint which had been recovering from injuries in a pool of slime, and attacked Altis and Madeleine when they tracked it to its hideout. It was extremely fast but also quite tough, surviving Altis's Tidal finisher. Beetle Taint A superhumanly strong Taint (enough so to use cars as projectiles). It could also roll into a ball and crush its enemies. Dragonfly Taint A Taint capable of shooting devastating beams from its eyes. Category:Kamen Rider Altis Category:Evil Category:Monsters